Welcome Home, Shika!
by HanaChou
Summary: They finally heard the cry which popped Shikamaru's personal bubble, and then all he could do was blink his tears away. SHIKAHINA oneshot


**WELCOME HOME, SHIKA!**

Disclaimer: Had I owned Naruto, it wouldn't be action packed but a sweet flick of Hinata and all the guys. So basically, I do no own Naruto.

* * *

He felt dead to the world.  
For the first time he felt like there was nothing he could do to help her.

Her hold on his hand tightened and he was again reminded she indeed was a ninja - and a strong one at that.  
Together, they inhaled deeply as she arched her back and groaned loudly, trying to salvage the voice still left in her. All her eyes could see was him and all he focused on was her. Her lips were lightly frozen open as she finally felt the pain subside, finally slowing to relax on the white sheets. A weak and soft smile adorned her face, "I did it"

And all he could do was nod.

At first all he could see was her wet pain painted face, then as she relaxed he finally took in her beauty. He hadn't looked at her the same way before, the way her wet hair clung on to her pale face, her flushed cheeks, her fluttering light lavender eyes - her red bitten lips...  
There was no word to describe it, women would probably say she looks like a mess but she was magnificent

_Perfect._

And then they finally heard the cry which popped his personal bubble.

And Shikamaru had to blink his tears away.

* * *

Having been arranged to marry to him wasn't as 'troublesome' as she thought it would be. In fact, Shikamaru was really easy to please. All she would have to do was cook for him, clean for him, wash his clothes, pack his bags, make him healing salves...just simply take care of him - and not meddle with his businesses.

After the Shinobi war, Hinata's byakugan deteriorated and the Hokage herself had to place a seal on her to restrict its usage else, she could completely go blind. She was a useless Hyuuga, it was how she was called by the Elders. And in all her glory, the only thing that could save her from further humiliation was to be wed off - either from another clan with kekkei genkai or marry a distant relative.

Nara clan was the best choice - they were advanced in medicine which Hinata was now inclining to - and since Shikaku's death, Shikamaru now would be taking over the clan and was in much need for a wife.

And it was when she came in the picture.

Being married at the tender age of 17, and only a couple months left until they turned 18 - they were not expected to bear a child nor were they pressured to produce one.

Shikamaru only consummated their marriage when he turned 21, it was after a long and almost-failed S-class mission; the likes that would make him just roll on his stomach and snore his lights out...But instead, he longed for her comfort which she willingly gave. They were intimate - to the extent of having sex - at first, they thought it was just a way they could comfort themselves after his long missions or after her tiring day at the hospital and then the need for comfort became a constant want, then a habit...

After having married for five years, Sora's conception surprised everyone. Shikamaru was too lazy to make trouble of being a father, Hinata was too innocent for that 'making' matter - and they were not talked of nor were they pressured in producing an heir at a very early age.

Hinata began putting away her washed dishes to shake off the memory. Her hands flew to her stomach which had been the home of their child, it had been so fast. It felt as if it were yesterday that she was just coping up to morning sickness and now their little Sora would soon be turning one.

Having heard the soft whimper, Hinata walked to little Sora's room. He looked ready to cry but she remedied by patting softly his thighs just how he likes it. Slowly, his eyebrows relaxed and he let out a heavy sigh. Sora wasn't the type of baby that would give Hinata a hard time - it was the opposite in fact; he was always sleeping - just like Shika.

Indeed, he was his son. Even his mannerisms and his looks were a complete copy of Shikamaru. Hinata's features can't even be traced on his little face. He had this thick and very unruly hair that needed to be held on a high ponytail else his face would be covered, his eyes were dark brown and he even inherited Shikamaru's tanned skin.  
She loved looking at this little bundle of joy, he was not skinny like other children - in fact, he was quite fat.

Hinata giggled at his exposed tummy before pulling his blanket to his chin. Shikamaru always argued with Hiashi that there was nothing wrong with Sora being quite chubby. She could actually hear Shika mumble "he's just a kid"

Her baby was growing so fast.

Hinata could still remember the look on his face when she told him about her pregnancy. He was then watching the clouds form and go when she sat beside him and rested his head on her lap - her soft fingers massaging his scalp.

_**XXXXXX: FLASHBACK**_

_"I went to Sakura today, about the...n-nausea"_

_"Yeah?" His eyes still didn't leave the sky._  
_"I-Shika."_  
_This time, he closed his eyes and breathed before humming a reply_

_"I-I'm pregnant. S-Sakura-san said I'm two months long"_

_She saw him blink, twice, trice...and then he looked at her pale lavender eyes which held anticipation for his reaction and fear for the lack there of._

_His mouth opened and closed, as if trying to compose an intelligent answer. "you sure?"_

_"Y-yeah"_  
_"I'm .."_  
_He saw Hinata nod, "You are going to be a father"_  
_And then she saw the most beautiful thing on his face, his eyes were hazy and a genuine smile adorned his face._  
_"You're a troublesome woman" He mumbled before pulling her into a soft kiss._

__**XXXXXX: END OF FLASHBACK**__

Sora's eyes fluttered open, his eyes staring at his mother. With a soft tug on her lips, her hands found its way to his stomach and gave him a tickle which earned her a soft giggle.

"Sora-kun" She purred and lifted him to her chest.

Hinata cherished these moments, these moments when she could just hear his breathing and his giggles. The days she wouldn't need to go to the hospital and work but stay at home to take care of him.  
Sora's chubby arms lifted to his mother's neck, gripping tighter for a hug. Hinata glanced at the digital clock - 8:39 p.m.

"Hmm..Ma. Mamam" Sora mumbled and retracted his face from her neck and looked at her eyes. His mother's gaze on him softened as she walked to his parents' room, laying him on their bed.  
Hinata loosened the obi on her waist, letting the opening of her yukata fall on her shoulders and fed the hungry Sora.

If anyone was to ask her if she missed being a ninja, she would say yes but if anyone was to ask her if she'd be going back - she'd say absolutely no.  
Just thinking of going on a mission with the possibility of not coming back home to Sora and Shikamaru just makes her tear up already. Shikamaru alone being gone on long missions already pierces her heart. He would always remind her that it was a duty of a ninja, to sacrifice their lives to the village - to protect the village, its people - Sora and Hinata.

Lavender orbs met dark brown, "I miss your father, Sora-kun"

Sora blinked, his left hand flew to her pale mound imitating a small embrace. Hinata giggled, "Sora-kun. I'm so glad I have you"

* * *

Shikamaru handed the scroll to the Hokage. Right now, all he wanted was to go home and see his family. He's been gone for a week now without any communication with them.  
"Thank you, Shikamaru. You can go now" a glint in the eyes of Tsunade told him that she knew what was going on in his mind. "Arigato, Hokage-sama"

Even he admitted that sprinting off on roofs was troublesome, but it was the fastest way to get home. A soft tug on his lips emerged.  
The window to their room was open, and with a soft landing concealing his chakra, he watched his Hinata feed Sora.  
He hair sprawled all over her shoulders, her long fingers swept Sora's straight locks away from his face and then rested on his tummy.

Sora's hands went to embrace her breast as Hinata let out a soft giggle, "Sora-kun. I'm so glad I have you"  
His lips left Hinata's chest as she slipped on her yukata back.

"T-Tou-cha!" _Tou?_ Hinata turned and a smile melted on her face, Shikamaru's home! He was in his black ANBU uniform, a black mask hanging on his hips, his vest on the other hand.

Hinata blinked and gave him a huge smile, "Welcome home!"

His smile didn't leave his face as he watch Hinata carry Sora to him as he continued to sit by the window.  
"To-Tou-cha!" Loud giggling followed by a soft chuckle was heaven in Hinata's ears.

"Sora" His fingers caressed his son's forehead, "I'm glad I'm home"

Hinata nodded, "Hai, me too"

.

.

Hinata's right hand embraced him tighter. "I missed you" Her lips found their way to his jaw.

Shikamaru groaned and tucked her tighter under his arms and pulled her closer with only the beige sheets separating them.  
"I missed you too"

His gaze on her was long and tender, he was never good with words but he always made up with his actions. A soft smile landed on her lips, "Shika"  
She swallowed, would she say it? After all these years of marriage, they never exchanged those words...so why now?

"Hm?"

Her elbow propped under her, making the sheets fall slightly from her bare chest.

"Shika" She called him again, this time putting her slender hand to his chin and making him look at her.  
"I love you"

After all these years of marriage, it was the first time she let go of these words.

Shikamaru blinked, it was as if it was the only thing that could bring him back to reality.  
He nodded afterwards, "Troublesome woman" his grip on her arm tightened as he pulled her close again, resting her arms on his bare chest with her palm on his left - feeling his heart beat.

"I love you too 'Nata"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
